Hans' true love (Hans and Rosalina)
by animationfanatic
Summary: When Hans went back to The Southern Isles from Arendelle, his whole world got down. Everyone, especially his brothers, were mean and hated him. He has never felt so depressed. Rosalina is a curious flower seller who believes in love. When she finds Hans she wants to warm his frozen heart. But maybe she warms it to much when Hans starts feeling love.


Hans and Rosalina

As Hans was going back to the Southern Isles from Arendelle his whole life start getting worse than the last time.

Everybody knew. The whole kingdom knew that Prince Hans, the youngest prince and last one in line to be on the throne, has almost murdered the queen and the princess of Arendelle. So, not only his brothers were even meaner to him but also the whole kingdom.

When Hans went back to his castle and saw his brothers they all give him the meanest impression they were all insult him, calling him a murderer and all the things that were true.

Hans tried not to listen he was just trying to go back to his room without being chase by his brothers but the 12th brother say something he couldn't resist to listen.

"You would never be a good King. That's why you have the least chances to be one."

Hans couldn't resist anymore and ran to his room and shout the door and lock it. He felt like the most miserable person in the world, but still, he wished his plan worked. He still wished to marry Princess Anna and somehow make Queen Elsa to have an accident or simply murder her and not tell anyone. He thought he would be a good King of Arendelle and didn't care if he marry someone he doesn't love. But then he thought of Anna. Sure he didn't love her, but, he still thinks she was beautiful and he did have fun with her. It wouldn't be so bad to marry her, as long as he would be Crown King.

Rosalina was at her flower stand as usual.

She was selling her flowers and giving people smiles. Suddenly, a woman that was buying her flowers told her about the what did the 13th Prince of The Southern Isles. The woman was telling it with hate and how evil he was and that she would never want to see him as a King.

Rosalina didn't know what to say. Instead of just starting have hate on him like everyone else, she felt upset, how can somebody never feel love? That's the best thing she knew. Love. She loved selling flowers because that was the best way people will show love. She always wanted to know how romantic love feels. She was one of the nicest person in the kingdom, but still, she couldn't find the one.

As she more think about it the more she felt sorry for Hans, but also really curious. She had a lot of questions about it like did he actually felt no love towards the princess? Or why his heart was so frozen? Why the only thing he ever care about was being King? Then she tought maybe she would never know. The whole town hates him. Maybe she would never ask him this questions.

Weeks passed by, Hans never got out of the palace. He start feeling depression of what he did or he didn't acomplish.. it was a battle between those two. He was afraid to go outside. He was afraid to see more people who hate him besides his brothers. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He missed riding in his horse around the kingdom. He missed walking in his town and he also missed watching the sunset at the sea. He really wanted to go outside but he couldn't. The fears were starting to control him, but he found courage and had an idea.

He thought if only he went outside trying the people to not look at him and go to the boardwalk so he can watch the sunset at least once. He had to do it.

By the time he went out of the palace sneaking around he couldn't believe his plan was working. Fortunatley the people was going home for the night and everytime someone was close to him to see it, he would just hide his face. It was working he was making it to the boardwalk.

Rosalina was going home frome her flower stand, she was ready to have dinner with her family, when she saw someone walking really fast through the boardwalk. She was really curious to see who it was. She got to see his face and she knew who he was. It was the 13th Prince of The Southern Isles, Prince Hans.

She finally saw the opprtunity to talk to him, but she was scared because she knew he would be hurt. She tought maybe just leave him there and go home, but her curiosity was stronger.

She sat next to him in the boardwalk.

Hans look at her really weird like he couldn't belive someone was close to him to see his face and who he was and was not saying mean things to him or just showing hate.

Rosalina was feeling really awkward so she thought she had to do the first move.

"Hi" she said to him

He didn't answer

"So, you finally came out just to watch the sunset?"

She was confused he didn't answer her. Finally he said

"Why are you doing this? Why aren't you hating on me just like everyone else? Didn't you know what I just did?"

"Yes, I do. I just…. I don't know. I just was curious."

"With what?"

"Why did you do it? I mean, Do you really think being a King is going to make you a better person?"

"At least for my brothers. They thing I'm worthless. I will never be more than just a simple prince with no power."

"So, that's the reason" she whispered to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. I will just tell you this." She said "You don't have to be a King or have an important title to be a better person. Maybe you just need to be kind to people and start feeling love, even to your brothers"

He said nothing

She gave him a smile

"I think I have to go now" she said "or I'll be late for dinner"

He smiled her back as she was going away.

And suddenly he felt something he had never felt before.


End file.
